The instant invention relates generally to covers for air vents and more specifically it relates to an air vent stopper.
Numerous covers for air vents have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be secured directly to the frame of the air vents or to the walls about the air vents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,539 to Mulligan; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,255 to Porter and U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,368 to Hempel all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.